headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Joker
}} | aliases = Red Hood Joe Kerr Jack Napier Batman (1989); Batman film series continuity only. | continuity = DC Universe | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Arkham Asylum Gotham City | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Batman #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} The Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime. The Harlequin of Hate. He is a man of many names and even greater mystery. His true identity is unknown, but his reputation is known across the country. He is the greatest threat the Batman has ever face. An unrepentant psychotic killer, the Joker creates chaos for the sake of chaos. He cares little for money or power, and seeks only to sew discord and madness everywhere he goes. It is believed that the man who would one day become the Joker was a failed comedian, who was bribed into committing a robbery under the guise of the Red Hood. On the night of the crime, the Red Hood had an encounter with Batman. During the fight, the Red Hood fell from a catwalk into a vat of chemicals. His body was flushed out a drainage pipe into the river, but when he emerged, he was shocked to find that the chemicals had turned his skin white, his hair green and his face contorted into a bizarre jester's grin. Driven irrevocably mad, this man abandoned the Red Hood identity and became the Joker. Ever since, he has done everything in his power to make Batman's life a living hell. The Joker has been captured many times and remanded to the Arkham Asylum state institute for the criminally insane, but always manages to find a way to break free. In addition to the multitude of crimes and murders he has committed, the Joker is also responsible for killing Jason Todd (the first Robin), crippling Barbara Gordon (the first Batgirl) and fatally shooting Sarah Essen Gordon (wife of Commissioner James Gordon). Notes * The Silver Age origin of the Joker, as the original Red Hood, was first chronicled in ''Detective Comics'' #168 in February, 1951. * The Joker's first victim was Henry Claridge. Henry was poisoned with a time-released dosage of Joker venom. Batman 1 Body Count * Sarah Essen Detective Comics 741 See also External Links * * * The Joker at the Sci-Fi Wiki * The Joker at the Villains Wiki * The Joker at the Batman Wiki Gallery Joker and Harley.jpg Joker 676.jpg Appearances |-|Golden Age= * Batman 1 |-|Silver Age= * Batman 366 * Green Lantern Vol 2 117 |-|Modern Age= |-|New 52= * Harley Quinn Vol 2 8 |-|Rebirth= * Man of Steel Vol 2 2 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Films= Batman film series * Batman The Dark Knight Trilogy * Batman Begins * Dark Knight, The DC Extended Universe * Suicide Squad Other * Batman: The Movie * Joker Animated films * Batman: Assault on Arkham |-|TV= Batman: The Animated Series * Batman: Joker's Favor * Batman: Harley and Ivy References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains/Members Category:DCU: Infinite Crisis/Characters Category:Injustice Gang/Members Category:Joker Category:White people Category:Clowns Category:Club of Villains/Members